disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Villain Resistance
The Villain Resistance is the 30th episode of Season 36. Summary With Scroop and his crew still trying to cause trouble in Disney Junior Island, Luna Girl gathers up other villains from other worlds and sets up a Villain Resistance. Plot The episode begins with the Disney Junior Club engaged in a battle with Scroop’s crew. During the battle, Kwazii uses Poseidon's trident and attempts to perform a complex battle move against Negaduck and Captain Drake, but fails immediately when he gets hit by Starla's star beam from her star magnet and it sent him crashing crashing onto the ground, leaving Luna Girl to protect him and knock her own cousin off of her star board with her Luna Magnet beam. After the villains retreated, Captain Jake was stretching as he was exhausted from having to fight Scroop and his small crew out of Disney Junior Island, and Kwazii begins to think that this is now starting to feel like everyday and every night. Sofia declares that they'll have to train even harder to push them back as Catboy agrees, but fears that even some new moves and new powers might not be enough to stop Scroop and his crew. Then, Luna Girl comes up with an idea, leaving every one of her friends to wonder what she was thinking. The next night, the PJ Masks and the Disney Junior Club have been called by Luna Girl to meet her and some special guests at the outskirts of town. Gekko wonders who these guests can be, just to his and his friends’ shock and surprise that the special guests were none other than... villains! Flying up to Luna Girl, Owlette hisses to her if she was crazy as Luna Girl assures her to trust her and usher her and the others to join the villains and listen. When Owlette, Catboy, Gekko, Armadylan, and their friends settled down, Luna Girl announces to the bad guys that Scroop has returned, and so have Prisma, Negaduck, Captain Drake, and her cousin, Starla. All the villains were fearful and Gadfly asks what they should do. Luna Girl tells them that she has a plan: they can work together and become a Villain Resistance! When hearing this, all the villains, except for Malison, have doubts and some complained that they don't want to do this, and that they hate working with each other and they especially don't want to work with the Disney Junior Club, but Luna Girl reminds them that they need to protect their homes from Scroop, and to do that, they'll have no choice but to work together, and she'll help by becoming their leader. However, Night Ninja reminds Luna Girl that she is not a villain anymore after she decided to become good, but she is determined to lead them, and she'll do it with some help from her friends, who all nod at her. She then sings the song “Bad Guys Can Protect”. After a while, Luna Girl is able to perk up their spirits, and the villains all stand united, and best of all, she hires Malison to be her second in command and assistant. However, her mother Orizaba is concerns and she asked her daughter if she is sure about this as Luna Girl tells her that she has to because it's the only way to save and protect both their worlds from evil. Later, after wishing Luna Girl and the villains good luck, the Disney Junior Club return to Disney Junior Town, commenting on the Villain Resistance, but Armadylan was hoping that Luna Girl knows what she is doing and that he is unsure about this Villain Resistance. Seeing Armadylan’s uncertainty, Gekko assures him that Luna Girl will do a good job on leading the villains to fight against Scroop and his allies. Meanwhile, in Neverland, Starla discusses Scroop’s plan to her mean girl friends for them; to first attack Big Bug Valley, then Tiki Tree Forest, and finally Mermaid Lagoon. Unbeknownst to her, Luna Girl hears the conversation and goes to tell the villains about what she heard Starla say and turns to Malison and tell her to tell the Disney Junior Club right away, as Malison nods and flies off. Meanwhile, Luna Girl has a plan to keep her cousin and her friends from reaching Big Bug Valley. Back at the outskirts, Kwazii was practicing his trident swings when Malison appears to explain what the Villain Resistance had heard from Starla about attacking every location of Neverland, but luckily, Luna Girl has already made a plan to stop her cousin and her friends from even beginning their first attacks. As Malison explains the plan, Miles was intrigued by Luna Girl’s plan and Gekko couldn’t help but giggle at what might happen at Big Bug Valley. Back in Neverland, Starla and her friends have arrived in Big Bug Valley, which was quiet, too quiet, and it was starting to creep Snowflake out. Rolling her eyes, Flame tells her friend to not be such a chicken as Starla takes out her star magnet and tells her friends to begin attacking when she says so. Starla says so, but just when the girls were about to begin, a group of Tickle Bugs appear and they used their antennas to tickle Starla, Flame, Snowflake, and Electra, as they were having trouble using their powers to shoo them away. Instead, they were the ones being shooed away as Starla decides that they should retreat back to Hopper. In hiding, Luna Girl and her moths couldn't help but giggle at the sight of her cousin and her friends fleeing. Up in the sky, Kwazii scans for Starla and Snowflake until he spots them at Tiki Tree Forest, which they must've decided to attack next after failing to attack Big Bug Valley! Suddenly, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby. and Skully surprise them and exchange a few words before they engage in a battle. Meanwhile, at Mermaid Lagoon, Electra was complaining about why Starla had to send her and Flame there since water is electricity and fire's worst enemy. Flame agrees, but says that's what Starla wants her and Electra to do so they can divide and conquer, but just before they can surprise the mermaids and other sea creatures, Marina, along with the other mermaids, seals, and other sea creatures surprised them first as the dolphins blasted water at Electra and Flame, which gets Electra electrified by her own powers and weakens Flame's fire power and it forces them to retreat, back to their master’s ship. Back at the Tiki Tree Forest, Starla and Snowflake have already been defeated by Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully, and even the Tiki Trees helped them as the two villains retreated back to Scroop’s ship. At the volcano, Starla confesses that she and her friends have failed to conquer Neverland for that the folks that live there have prevented them from doing their attacks, which infuriates Scroop. Scroop then decides to try again and sends Captain Drake and Negaduck to do their own dirty work, by attacking the Avalon Lake in Avalon. Later, Captain Drake and Negaduck make a plan to attack the magical animals living in Avalon, unknowing that Luna Girl is spying on them and whispers with a mischievous tone, "Then the Villain Resistance will be ready too," as she goes off to tell the villains her plan. On their way to Avalon in the Fantasy Forest, Captain Drake and Negaduck were walking towards the realm when suddenly, they heard the sound of cracking sticks as the earth underneath their feet opened and the two fell into a pit, made by the Villain Resistance, who were hiding in the trees. Back on the ship, Scroop shouts angrily "YOU LET THE DISNEY JUNIOR CLUB STOP YOU AGAIN?!" and the villains cowered by the sound of his voice as Scroop turns to Prisma, Twitch, and Wormwood, trusting them to do better. Later, Prisma explains Twitch and Wormwood that they are going to attack in Bambi’s Forest. Shiverjack and Commander S’leet watch and use their ice powers to freeze up an ice barrier around the three villains as Malison and Luna Girl stifled a snicker when they were watching. Back outside Disney Junior Town, the Disney Junior Club were chasing Captain Drake, Negaduck, Starla, and her friends away just as they were gone and while the others were focused on seeing Scroop's crew flee, Gekko sees Luna Girl and the Villain Resistance coming nearby. The two see, ran up, and then hugged each other as Gekko thanks Luna Girl and the rest of the villains for their assistance, and Luna Girl promises that they’re all in this together now just as Malison says that it’s kinda fun messing up Hopper’s plans as all three laughed together. But what they don’t know is that Wormwood and Twitch were spying on them, and overhearing their conversation. The two then decide to head back and tell Scroop the news. When the raven and the shapeshifting rat came back, the reported to Scroop about Luna Girl and the Villain Resistance being the reason why the villains working for him are failing to do their missions, and also adds that Romeo and Night Ninja are helping her too, infuriating Scroop, who had kicked them and their sidekicks out after they have decided to protect the Fantasy Forest when they realized their love for it. Scroop decides to get rid of Luna Girl and the Villain Resistance by setting up a fake attack to trick the Disney Junior Club into going as far away from their allies as possible so that way, their allies can give the Villain Resistance a taste of their own medicine. In the outskirts, Malison informs the Disney Junior Club about Scroop's crew’s plan into invading Friendship Fjord, and the club make their way to Friendship Fjord after thanking her and Luna Girl for the heads up. Malison returns and reports back to Luna Girl and the other villains, but Negaduck and Captain Drake make their appearance known. Soon after, Starla and her friends appear, and Prisma and her pets after, all on different sides, closing in on Luna Girl and the villains. Just then, the sound of Captain Jake calling out to his twin brother that’s close enough as he and his friends appeared above him and the villains. The club initiate a fight, with Starla and her friends fighting alongside them. During the fight, Starla is knocked into an open vent by Negaduck in an accidental attack. The crew regroups, refusing to leave without first defeating the Resistance. Catboy uses his magic to send them away, with everyone proud of their victory. However, Starla calls out for help, which is answered by Luna Girl. Noticing that the star villain is slipping closer to the bottomless chasm, just when her cousin grabs her by the arm, and with the help of her moths, Luna Girl manages to pull Starla back up to safety, letting out heavy breaths of relief. After catching a few more breaths, Starla asks in surprise and disbelief to Luna Girl why she helped her as Luna Girl says to her that she helps anyone, whether they’re a hero or a villain, and even though they don’t get along well, they’re still cousins. Powers that Kwazii uses *Magic Sword *Poseidon’s Trident *Rainbow Magic *Sparkle Shower *Super Sonic Scream *Snowflake Stars *Super Strength *Super Speed *Spinning Power *Transparent Power *Super Sight Song * Bad Guys Can Protect Characters * Trivia To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 36 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:The Lion Guard Category:Episodes similar to Lion Guard episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes with songs Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop Category:Episodes focusing on Scroop's crew Category:Season 36 episodes based on cartoons